Sans Adieu
by Miss Just
Summary: “E, no teu silêncio, espero uma despedida que nunca chegará”


Fic escrita para o projecto **Em Busca dos Personagens Perdidos - Ficlets**, do fórum **Marauders Map**.

**Item:** Hogwarts  
**Situação:**Última conversa

* * *

**_Avisos:  
_**A fic trata de um shipper **louco, mas possível**.  
Se não gostam, não leiam! O** x** no canto da tela serve para alguma coisa.  
Aos restantes, boa leitura ^^

* * *

_**Sans Adieu  
**"E no teu silêncio espero uma despedida que nunca chegará"_

Entrou na biblioteca com os livros nos braços. Passou por várias estantes e caminhou para o fundo da grande sala. Sentou-se numa mesa escondida a um canto, colocando os livros sobre esta e alinhando-os delicadamente. Abriu a mochila que trazia ao ombro, retirou de lá pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro. Pegou num dos livros, abriu-o na página marcada e preparou-se para escrever, como sempre fazia.

Então respirou fundo, antes de tocar com a ponta da pena no pergaminho limpo e olhou em frente. Viu o que sempre costumava ver. Via a silhueta de um rapaz, recostado numa cadeira, com vários livros espalhados pela sua mesa enquanto lia atentamente as linhas presentes no livro que tinha nas mãos. Estava concentrado, perfeitamente concentrado, apesar de todo o barulho do lado de fora do castelo. Ela gostava disso nele.

Sorriu levemente, quase imperceptível, e desviou os olhos castanhos para a folha de pergaminho que tinha à sua frente no preciso momento em que o rapaz retirava os olhos do seu livro e fixava-os nela. Observava-a por alguns segundos, analisando toda a sua concentração e postura, apreciando a forma como ela lidava com a sabedoria. Ela gostava de saber mais e mais e ele gostava disso nela.

O sol já se estava a pôr quando Minerva começou a arrumar o que tinha em cima da mesa. Pegou na pilha de livros que estivera a usar e levantou-se para os colocar nos respectivos sítios. Entregou cada livro à sua determinada estante e, quando apenas lhe faltava um - o livro sobre Animagia que ela tão devotamente decorara - assustou-se ao deparar-se subitamente com a figura do rapaz mesmo à sua frente.

- Riddle! - exclamou, num fio de voz, sem lhe dirigir o olhar.

- Distraída, McGonagall - disse ele, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios.

Ela ajeitou os óculos com a ponta dos dedos e olhou-o nos olhos. Tom deveria ser quase vinte centímetros mais alto que ela, o que a fazia ter de inclinar a cabeça para o encarar. O Slytherin manteve o sorriso no rosto e, rapidamente, verificou com os olhos qual o livro que ela trazia nos braços.

- Ainda a estudar Animagia? - perguntou ele, em voz baixa. - Os N.E.W.T.s terminaram ontem e amanhã vamos embora.

- Podia perguntar-te o mesmo - comentou ela, indicando com a cabeça o livro que ele trazia debaixo do braço. - Ainda a pesquisar magia negra?

- Eu quero saber tudo o que há para saber - responde ele, com um sorriso completo. - O que queres tu, Minerva?

- O mesmo - murmurou, desviando o olhar do dele. - Para ensinar aos outros aquilo que sei.

- Serás professora, então? - admirou-se Tom.

- Gostaria de pensar que sim - confessou a mulher. - Estudar mais a fundo o ramo das transfigurações e, um dia, ser professora aqui. Hogwarts é a minha casa.

- Parece que somos mais parecidos do que imaginávamos - observou Riddle, continuando a fixá-la. - Eu também gostava de regressar aqui como professor, mas tenho coisas a fazer antes.

Ela riu baixinho, colocando o seu adorado livro de Animagia no local devido e voltando-se novamente para o Slytherin, desta vez com um sorriso nos lábios e um brilho leve por detrás dos óculos.

- Então trabalharemos juntos - completou ela. - Seremos colegas outra vez, Tom.

- Sim - confirmou Riddle.

- Volto a ver-te quando esse dia chegar - afirmou McGonagall, preparando-se para deixar a biblioteca.

- Minerva - chamou o rapaz, tocando-lhe ao de leve no braço.

- Sim?

Ela voltou-se para o encarar e foi recebia com um leve toque dos lábios dele sobre os dela. Arregalou os olhos, mas não se moveu, ficando apenas a encará-lo, esperando uma resposta, um motivo, uma desculpa... Tom apenas sorriu novamente pelo cantos dos lábios, virando-se e regressando à sua mesa.

McGonagall deixou a biblioteca naquele dia e esperou. Esperou pela voz dele que nunca mais voltou.

* * *

**N.A.:** Agradecimentos à Giu que leu em primeiro e quase me bateu por não ter nada para betar xD  
TRJ/MM é um shipper louco, mas eu sou louca e gosto de escrever coisas assim.  
O título significa "Sem despedida/adeus" em francês.

Gostou? Review não custa nada ;P  
_Just_


End file.
